


Forgiven

by redfoxwrites



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Closure, Eliza is a cinnamon roll, Forgiveness, Maria Reynolds deserved better, alex is a shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 09:09:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11802951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redfoxwrites/pseuds/redfoxwrites
Summary: A knock sounded from the front door.Maria glanced up from her cross-stitch, setting the cloth aside. She stood, smoothing out her dress as she moved to the front door. Without much thought, she turned the doorknob and pulled the door open.Standing on her front step was Eliza Hamilton.





	Forgiven

A knock sounded from the front door. 

Maria glanced up from her cross-stitch, setting the cloth aside. She stood, smoothing out her dress as she moved to the front door. Without much thought, she turned the doorknob and pulled the door open. 

Standing on her front step was Eliza Hamilton. 

Maria’s heart skipped a beat. She had received hateful letters and snide remarks from what seemed like the entirety of New York City. The news of her affair with Alexander had spread, much like a plague, months prior, and she’s only just begun to get used to the backlash. She had not, however, counted on her lover’s wife appearing at her doorstep. She began readying herself for the familiar words- harlot, whore, homewrecker- that she was sure Eliza was prepared to spit at her.

Eliza wore a gentle smile. She wore, also, her signature radiance, albeit with a hint of exhaustion showing behind her eyes. 

“Good morning, Maria.” 

Maria stumbled over her words, taken aback by the kindness in the other woman’s voice. “Good- good morning, Mrs. Hamilton.”

Eliza was unfazed. “May I come in for a while?”

Maria’s mouth went dry, her heart raced. She nodded, wordlessly, and opened the door further to allow Eliza to enter. She led Eliza, who had made a polite comment about the Reynolds’ “lovely home,” into the sitting room, desperately trying to assess the situation. She cleared her throat. “May I offer you some tea?” 

Eliza offered a dazzling smile. “That would be lovely.” She reached into the basket nestled in the crook of her arm, under the cloth resting on top, gently pulling out a plate of cookies, freshly baked by the smell of it. She handed them to Maria. “I brought these over for you and your family. I figured you could set them in the kitchen while you’re there.” 

Maria inspected Eliza’s face. She looked genuine enough, Maria figured, half wondering if the cookies were laced with some sort of poison. She accepted the plate, making a mental note to wait until James tried the cookies, just in case. She smiled, mustering a quiet “Thank you,” before turning and making her way to the kitchen. 

She returned a few moments later balancing a tray with their tea. She gingerly placed it on the table in front of the love-seat where Eliza sat. She silently poured two cups of tea, dropping two sugar cubes in her own cup raising it to her lips. 

A few excruciating moments passed as Eliza sipped her tea. She looked lost in thought, before suddenly setting her cup down on the saucer in front of her. She sighed, looking at Maria. 

“You’re wondering why I’m here.”

Maria’s heart raced as she felt herself pale. She nodded. 

Eliza gave a somber smile. “I’m here to apologize to you.”

Again, Maria’s heart skipped a beat. “I-I… I’m sorry?”

Eliza folded her hands in her lap, staring at nothing in particular. “After what happened, I wanted to blame you. I wanted to believe it was your fault, that Alexander would have never done this to me. But Alexander… He’s never satisfied. He made his own choice.” Eliza’s cheery facade faltered as she paused, taking a deep breath. “I thought so poorly of you at first. But, I know now that it was never your fault. I know that your husband- he doesn’t treat you the way a man should treat a woman. He’s the only person I cannot forgive. Maria I know you never wanted this.” Eliza reached across to Maria’s armchair, taking her hand. “And for that, all I ask is your forgiveness.

Maria burst into tears. She held onto Eliza’s hand, squeezing it gently as if if Eliza were one of her oldest, dearest friends. Eliza offered her other hand, holding on to Maria just as closely. 

Maria sniffled, using her free hand to reach for her handkerchief. She dabbed at her eyes, trying desperately to regulate her tears. “No, no, I’m the one who should be apologizing, to-to you!” she sputtered. “You’ve done me no harm, you’ve done nothing wrong.” Another sob wracked Maria’s chest. “I… I’m the one who… who ruined everything for you!” 

Eliza shook her head. “You had no choice. Your actions weren't of your own accord.” Her thumb caressed Maria’s hand. “You aren’t all the things they say you are.” 

Maria sniffed, allowing a small smile. “And you’re just as kind as they say.” A pause. “Eliza, I truly am sorry- I was… I was afraid.” 

Eliza nodded. “I know. I know you were afraid. And I forgive you. I had forgiven you weeks ago, even before I had forgiven Alexander.”

She had forgiven Alexander. “Eliza, you truly are a saint.”

Eliza laughed, standing. “I’m only doing what’s right.”

Maria stood as well, and was instantly pulled into an enveloping hug. Maria melted into the comforting touch, feeling, for the first time in years, like someone truly cared for her. 

***

So it became a bit of a routine. Eliza would visit Maria, every week or so. Maria would visit as well, however, she would only visit when she was absolutely positive that Alexander wouldn’t be around. 

Maria never found peace in New York City. She endured obvious whispers and dirty looks long after the blatant insults and threats had died down, long after she began going by Maria Lewis, long after new scandals had come and gone. However, she took solace in the knowledge that the one person in this world who should have never forgiven her had offered her friendship.


End file.
